Комната времени
Комната времени — третье и последнее на данный момент хранилище, которое присутствует в Geometry Dash после обновления 2.1. Сторожа этой комнаты зовут Gatekeeper, он выглядит как голова льва со светящимися оранжевыми глазами, маленькими рожками и золотым кольцом во рту. Фон этой комнаты оранжевый. Здесь можно получить оранжевый ключ, который хранится в сундуке в углу. Чтобы открыть Комнату времени, нужно в подвале нажать на оранжевый замок. Заключённый скажет, что для получения ключа нужно искать его в конце мира. Конец мира — Coming Soon. Попав туда, нужно нажать под надписью coming soon, и появится дверь. Для захода внутрь нужно достать Эмблему Мастера. Находится она в Секретном магазине, где продаётся за 1000 . Купив Эмблему, вы сможете зайти в Комнату времени. Специальные коды Фразы Оригинальный текст= Комната закрыта Нет Эмблемы Мастера *Who disturbs my slumber? *RubRub is that you? I cannot see in this light. *Show me the Master Emblem and I will let you pass. Есть Эмблема Мастера, перед заходом в Комнату *The Master Emblem! *Lord RubRub, I will open the gate for you *Please come in. Внутри Комнаты *Wait, you are not RubRub... *You seem to be skilled in the art of deception... *But it does not matter, your trickery ends here... *Leave now, before you cause more problems... Обычные Здесь 21 фраза, которые зациклены и повторяются, когда доходят до конца. #Why have I been awoken? #Leave this place #You are not welcome here #None shall pass #You test my patience #... #How long will you keep this up? #Don't you have other things to do? #... #Gah I can't stand this anymore! #The smell, it's killing me #Can you smell it? #Chicken, burning chicken #El pollo ardiente... #Ok, playtime is over #Tick tock #Time is running out #... #Really? Still here? #This is my first conversation in 1000 years #Not what I was hoping for Когда введен правильный код * Impressive (Darkness) * Pizza would be nice (Hunger) * Be like water my friend (River) * Something you always ruin (Silence) * Hot answer, well done (Volcano) Когда введен неправильный код *Wrong *You're hopeless... *Really, still here? *What kind of name is ИмяИгрока anyway? *No, just no *Swing and a miss! *I told you, it won't work... *Door is now open. Oh wait, no it's not. *Is that actually your guess? *Go home ИмяИгрока. *Nope *Give up, please *Door is still locked *That tickles! *Try harder please *Don't make me angry *You won't like me when im angry... *Oh no, you just unlocked... NOTHING *Only 3 attempts left! *Only 2 attempts left! *Last attempt! *Just kidding, unlimited attempts *Maybe you should do something else? *This is getting ridiculous... *Go collect some stars *How about no? *ИмяИгрока, please give up... *Error, error. Bad answers. *Failure *May I suggest thinking? Подсказки *I hide behind rocks and rills **Under the mountains and hills **I cannot be seen or felt **Nor heard or smelt **The more I am the less you see **What am I? (подсказка к Darkness) *The less you consume **The stronger I become **Wait too long **And death will come **What am I? (подсказка к Hunger) *Shh, quiet! **Can you feel it closing in? **Shadows creep where it begins **Speak its name and it is gone **From every moment dusk till dawn (подсказка к Silence) *What always runs, but never walks **Often murmurs, never talks **Has a bed, but never sleeps **Has a mouth, but never eats? (подсказка к River) *My thunder comes before my lightning **My lightning comes before my rain **My rain dries up all the land it touches **Wrapping the Earth in a blood red shroud **What am I? (подсказка к Volcano) |-| Русский перевод= Комната закрыта Нет Эмблемы Мастера *Кто нарушает мой сон? *RubRub, это ты? Я не могу видеть в этом свете. *Покажи мне Эмблему Мастера, и я дам тебе пройти. Есть Эмблема Мастера, перед заходом в Комнату *Эмблема Мастера! *Лорд RubRub, я открою ворота для тебя. *Пожалуйста, проходи. Внутри Комнаты *Погоди, ты не RubRub... *Ты, кажется, специалист в области обмана... *Но это не имеет значения, твой обман окончится здесь... *Уходи сейчас, прежде чем вызовешь больше проблем... Обычные Здесь 21 фраза, которые зациклены и повторяются, когда доходят до конца. *Почему я был разбужен? *Покинь это место *Тебе здесь не рады *Никто не пройдёт *Ты испытываешь моё терпение *... *Как долго ты будешь продолжать делать это? *У тебя нет других дел? *... *Ах, я не могу это больше терпеть *Запах, он меня убивает *Ты чуешь это? *Курица, горящая курица *Сжигание курицы... *Хорошо, время игр окончено *Тик-так *Время уходит *... *Действительно? Всё ещё здесь? *Это мой первый разговор в 1000 лет *Не то, на что я надеялся Когда введен правильный код * Впечатляет (Darkness) * Пицца будет приятной (Hunger) * Будь как вода, мой друг (River) * Ты всегда что-то портишь (Silence) * Горячий ответ, хорошая работа (Volcano) Когда введен неправильный код *Неправильно *Ты безнадёжен... *Действительно? Всё ещё здесь? *В любом случае, что это за имя ИмяИгрока? *Нет, просто нет *Замахнуться и промазать! *Я говорил тебе, это не будет работать... *Дверь открыта. Ох погоди, нет, не открыта. *Это на самом деле твоё предположение? *Иди домой, ИмяИгрока. *Не-а *Сдайся, пожалуйста *Дверь всё ещё закрыта *Это щекотно! *Пытайся сильнее, пожалуйста *Не зли меня *Я тебе не понравлюсь, когда я буду злым... *O нет, ты не открыл... НИЧЕГО *Осталось 3 попытки! *Осталось 2 попытки! *Последняя попытка! *Шучу, неограниченное количество попыток *Может быть ты должен сделать что-то еще? *Это становится нелепым... *Иди, собери немного звёзд *Как насчёт нет? *ИмяИгрока, пожалуйста, сдайся... *Ошибка, ошибка. Плохие ответы *Неудача *Могу ли я предложить подумать? Подсказки *Я прячусь за камнями и ручьями, **Под горами и холмами, **Я не могу быть увиден или ощущён **Ни услышан или учуён **Чем больше я, тем меньше ты видишь **Что я? (подсказка к Darkness) *Чем меньше ты потребляешь, **Тем сильней я становлюсь, **Подождёшь слишком долго, **И смерть придёт **Что я? (подсказка к Hunger) *Тсс, тихо! **Ты чувствуешь что она закрывается? **Тень ползёт, где она начинается, **Скажешь его имя, и она уйдёт **Из каждого момента, с рассвета до заката (подсказка к Silence) *Что всегда бежит, но никогда не ходит, **Часто бормочет, но никогда не говорит, **Имеет кровать, но никогда не спит, **Имеет рот, но никогда не ест? (подсказка к River) *Мой гром идёт перед моей молнией, **Моя молния исходит перед моим дождём, **Мой дождь осушает земли, прикасаясь к ней, **Обёртывая Землю кроваво-красной пеленой **Что я? (подсказка к Volcano) Галерея Gatekeeper.png|Диалоговая картина 1 Gatekeeper2.png|Диалоговая картина 2 Интересные факты * Это единственное из хранилищ, не имеющее своей секретной монеты. * Это хранилище самое маленькое по количеству охраняемых иконок. * Хранитель этой комнаты единственный, не имеющий замка под собой. * Иконка Silence похожа на невозможный куб. * На экранах формата 4:3 дверь, ведущая в комнату времени, расположена неправильно. en:Chamber of Time Категория:Геймплей Категория:Элементы игры Категория:Geometry Dash Категория:Обновление 2.1 Категория:Локации Категория:Хранилища Категория:Секреты игры